Snuggle
by Gohan Roxas
Summary: [AU] When you live with your friends, who just so happen to be a couple themselves, studying can be hard. Especially when there's pillow fights to be had. Drabble-ish thing, prompt fill from Tumblr. SoKai, Aqua/Riku. Rated for smexy stuff, but no actual citrus.


_**Prompt fill for no reason! I saw a thing posted by Tumblr user keybladeguardianswithhomework, and it was this: **_

"_**Imagine Aqua & Riku bursting into a room (In a place where everyone is chilling for some reason, could be yen sids place) and discovering Sora and Kairi sleeping in a bed together. Nothing dirty actually happened, they're just snuggling, but just imagine what Riku must think. Bonus points for Aqua thinking it's cute."**_

_**So what do I do? Fill it, of course. Because it's made of awesome.**_

* * *

The house was surprisingly quiet, all things considered. Well, when a couple and their mutual friends who are so blindly in love with each other all live under the one roof you'd normally expect a lot of noise.

Then again, there were only two people there. One of them, a boy with spiky brown hair, groaned and fell back on the bed. "I'm never gonna get the hang of this!"

His companion, an auburn-haired girl around the same age, rolled her eyes at him. "Sora, if you don't try, of course you're not gonna understand it."

Sora looked down his body at her. "I don't try because I suck. I suck because I don't try. It's a vicious cycle."

The girl sighed and started to put away the books. "Italian is not that hard to learn, you lazy bum. It's not that different from a lot of other languages anyway." She sat back on the bed, facing away from him. "Come on. Try saying, 'I want to pass my exams'."

"I want to pass my exams," he replied almost robotically, his eyes drooping.

"I meant in Italian, you ass." The girl picked up a pillow and hit him with it. "By the way, it's, '_Voglio passare gli esami_'."

Sora reacted violently to the pillow hit, sitting up and grabbing another pillow. "You see, Kairi, that's why I don't do well in our study sessions. You're so violent. _Prendi questo!_" He lobbed the pillow at her back.

Unfortunately for him, though, Kairi had turned to congratulate him for his proper grammar, so the pillow hit her dead in the face and she fell back on the bed. She tore it off her face and glared at him. "Sora… _Bastardo!_" She took the pillow and threw it right back at him.

The study session then devolved into a pillow fight, complete with its two combatants throwing as many Italian insults as they did pillows. Eventually, after what felt like an eternity, Kairi landed a decisive blow that knocked Sora down, though her momentum saw her essentially straddling him. "Well…" She laughed nervously. "This is awk…"

She didn't get to continue the sentence, as Sora had risen up and given her a chaste kiss on the lips. When they parted, both of their cheeks were flushed pink.

"Kairi…" Sora gulped softly, but smiled up at her. "_Ti amo_."

Kairi's blush deepened as she looked down at him before she timidly leaned down to kiss him in reply. "_Ti amo anch'io. Così tanto_."

Sora grinned and held her close, laughing slightly. "She loves me too…" he murmured aloud.

The girl wrapped her arms around him in return and giggled.

They didn't let go of each other for a long time. They drifted off into a peaceful sleep together…in each other's arms.

* * *

The blue-haired woman and her silver-haired boyfriend closed the door to the house rather loudly. "Sora? Kairi?" the woman called. "We're back from the movies!"

"Yeah," the man added, "and now I have _Let It Go_ embedded in my brain for the rest of time!"

His girlfriend gave him a playful glare. "Where are they?"

"Sora said they were headed upstairs to study," he shrugged. "So they must still be there."

"You'd better be right." She growled playfully and trotted up the stairs, while her boyfriend followed not too far behind. When they reached a closed door, the woman knocked on it lightly. "Guys? You in there?"

No answer. She tested the door and found that it was unlocked. Making a split-second decision, she opened it and gasped at the sight that she saw.

Sora and Kairi were fast asleep, still-clothed – though said clothes looked decisively ruffled – and in each other's arms.

The silver-haired man was muttering a little to himself when he came up behind his girlfriend. "Aqua, did you just let yourself…?" He froze when he saw the house's other two occupants in each other's arms.

Aqua mewled softly and smiled. "It's so cute. Kinda like we were when we started dating, right, Riku?"

The man stood there, shocked, for a moment before calming down. "Yeah. I kinda guess it is." He wrapped his arm around Aqua's waist. "Looks like they finally worked it out."

Aqua giggled and practically spun herself into Riku's arms. "Yeah. They did." She gave him a quick kiss, then giggled wickedly. "I'm starting to feel a little…tired myself…" She walked her fingers up his arm suggestively.

Riku arched one silver eyebrow. "Do you now?" He smiled. "You do realise we'll have to be quiet so we don't wake them, right?"

"I'll try." There was a twinkle in the woman's sapphire eyes. "Though I make no promises."

He smiled wider and kissed his girlfriend firmly. "I never expected you to make a promise you can't keep." With that little comment, he led them to their shared bedroom.

* * *

The house was surprisingly quiet, all things considered. Well, when two couples who are crazily, blissfully in love with one another, you'd expect all kinds of noises. But no. Not in this house. Not on this day.

Today, both couples are in their shared bedrooms, snuggled up to one another, fully-clothed, and sound asleep.

Because sometimes a good snuggle is all that's needed.


End file.
